


December 2nd 2039

by xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: Captn Allen isn't fond to celebrate his birthday, but this time may be different thanks to his android Dorian... even if it looks like fails first.





	December 2nd 2039

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @disintegrey who helped with the last edition! Go and check her work here in AO3. Thanks to her she made it MUCH MUCH better.
> 
> Some names I give to these characters without them.  
> Captn. Allen = Richard Allen  
> RK900 = Mikael, tho some people keep calling him Nines  
> AP700 = Dorian
> 
> Enjoy!

Some of the most boring activities in the office was paperwork, organize them and write reports of previous missions. Nobody liked it much but for Captain Richard Allen, it was something he needed to do and enjoyed every time he finishes writing with perfection then upload the file in the department's cloud, print it out and place it on the pile of papers of finished reports. Everything needed to be precise; the pile was an organized block of papers, his pencils and pens in a single white cup that had the perfect drawing of a garden on it. Allen smiled when his eyes saw it. It was a small gift from Dorian who believed his office needed a bit more colour, so he didn’t wait any longer to make a cup for decoration. It was funny, some people would make mistakes on their first time, maybe colouring the flowers in a wrong way. But of course, androids were flawless in many ways which made Allen think why he feels so happy in their relationship.

The thought of his lover made him look at the time, 4:32 pm. At 5 pm he would send a message to him on the clock. A new habit he had after a while, partly due to being overprotective to know if Dorian was fine. Mostly because some people still wanted to hurt androids. Another part was because the same android asked him to do so as he began to realize that feeling he had the early days of being deviant; loneliness.

As the Captain was busy on his own business, he heard a knock on the door. He informed the other side to come in and Lieutenant Anderson, alongside both androids that looked alike came in. Some people, Allen included, refers to them from time to time as ‘the twins’

“Hey, Richard.” Hank smiled with both hands on his jacket. “Listen, the boss called so I could talk with you.”

“About what?” Allen was serious as he stood up. “Is there something important I forgot?”

“More like...”

Allen is the kind of person that keeps track of his schedule. His calendar was full of post-it notes describing each meeting, case, report due dates and such. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary after examining each one of them. He still liked to have some physical things around his office. It’s impossible for him to miss any important work or dates.

“What is it, Hank?” he asked again, not able to find anything.

“Captain Allen, I think what Lieutenant Anderson is trying to say is that you have the permission from the boss to leave early today.” Mikael, the RK900 that used to work with him, stepped forward. “It is known that today is your birthday, Captain.”

December 2nd 2039.

The man in question sighed as he looked down on his desk. He didn’t see any reminders on the post-it notes on today’s date. He might have missed that small insignificant detail. 

“Happy Birthday, Captain!” Connor didn’t wait to approach the captain with a present in his hands and a smile on his face. The present was of a small box with blue and grey wrapping paper and wrapped in red ribbon. 

Of course, he couldn’t be rude, much less in front of Hank who was almost like a father to Connor. He gave small smile as he took the small box.

“Thank you, Connor.” The android looked satisfied of this as he smiled to Hank when he came closer. “But who told you? Not many people here know my birthday.”

“Dorian sent a reminder to all of us.” the other android said with a slight smile.

“Dorian sent you two reminders of my birthday?”

“They weren’t the only ones who got the memo,” the old man had a smirk on his face, all smug on what he was going to say. The tease. “The whole department got a reminder from a certain AP700 android informing us of your special day.”

The Captain looked indeed impressed. He frowned a bit and his mouth didn’t even close as he looked at the screen on his computer. He began to receive messages from people in the department, and his eyes rolled to look out window from his office. Some even, he assumed, wanted to wish him personally by walking near his office but stopping after seeing the twins and Hank were inside.

Allen couldn’t believe it, he just sighed and looked around as if trying to find the words or even thoughts of what he was feeling. He sat down and decided to do something he didn’t plan at all. Turning off his computer and closing one folder he had in front of him.

“Fine, I think I better go now. I hate this.” he said finally, seeing the surprised face from Connor. “Not this.” Allen smiled with the box on hand. “I know you meant it, I hope at least you three do.”

“As friend of your lover and android, Dorian, we do mean it.” Mikael explained. “If this makes both of you happy. Plus, we could say our relationship has been better in the last year after the revolution. If I may add, you had as well...”

“Mike.” Hank turned with a hand in the air. “He gets it.”

The Captain didn’t know exactly what to say now. He just nodded and gave a small smile as he took his coat from the chair. He packed his bag and Connor’s present into it, mentioning that he’ll open it later. Connor was a bit disappointed as he wanted to look if the Capitan liked it or not.

“Fine, then.” he finally turned the lights off as the three of his guests went out before him. “Thanks for the gift again, Connor.”

“You are welcome, Captain”, he smiled.

“Excuse me, Captain Allen, I have work to finish and Gavin is calling me now.” Mikael said, serious as always. “I hope to see you later. Bye.”

He didn’t explain more as he quickly moved to the other side of the hallway, quickly followed by Connor who, without matter, quickly gave a hug to the ‘birthday boy’, as Hank said.

“Take care, okay?”

“Thanks, Hank. By the way, what did Nines meant about seeing me later?”

“No idea”, Hank chuckled. “Those two have telepathic conversations that androids always do and it creeps me out a little. Well, back to work for me. Enjoy your day, Richard.”

The old man waved as he tried to catch up to the other two androids, leaving Richard almost alone if it wasn’t for more people coming over to him to wish him a Happy birthday in some way or another.

-

This time it didn’t take long to arrive to his apartment. As he was going out of the elevator and taking his keys out, he was thinking of what to say to Dorian. Allen was right about leaving the office; many people wished him happy birthday and just two of them gave him something, apart from Hank and his androids of course. And he really didn’t like it.

It’s rare for him to open the door, it was usually Dorian that would greet him with a kiss. Quoting the android, _I have calculated the average time taken for you to arrive home taking consideration of traffic then waiting and taking the elevator. I will always greet you home, Richard._ The memory made Richard smile. However, today seemed off. When Allen opened the door, everything was clean and organized as always. He took off his coat and left his keys in a bowl next to the door. 

“Welcome home, Captain Allen.” said a feminine voice. 

The house was quiet. He walked towards the kitchen and was surprised to see the ordeal in front of him. There were some kind of disorder over the table, the counter, and part of the oven was already with spots of what looked like jam. He could see part of his lover on his knees and hands while wiping the floor. The captain snorted, which was heard by the android on the floor and turned around. 

The AP700 stood up quickly from the floor, almost hitting himself on the edge of the table. He smiled widely as placed a wet cloth on the table.

“Honey, you’re home early today! But just in time.”

“Dorian.” Allen didn’t smile as other days, but gave a small smirk. One of his eyebrows went up as he looked directly to the android and lover. “What are you doing? It isn’t normal for you leave a mess around.” He just kept his smile as his eyes rolled around the kitchen to see said mess. Dorian chuckled. “And what happened over here?”

The human came closer where he was, just to find the floor had some splatters of some red liquid and the android didn’t have pants on. Allen sighed as he crossed his arms and waited patiently.

“I made a mess. Some strawberry jam fell and now my pants are in the washing machine.”

It wasn’t like he could be angry about this, Allen just came close to hold Dorian’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t get my welcome home kiss yet.”

Dorian smiled. He wrapped his arms around Allen’s shoulders and gave the human a kiss he’s been waiting for. 

“Welcome home, Richard.” 

Now Allen felt like he was properly greeted. Before he could fall for Dorian’s beauty, he pulled away from him and went over to the disastrous counter and placed his hand on it. 

“By the way....” he took the android’s attention, whom was already having some kind of android pose with both hands at his side and looking at the Captain as he was going to give some kind of order. “Why did you tell everyone at the station about my birthday?”

Allen didn’t need to see Dorian’s LED, the one he removed months ago, to realise that this boyfriend of his knew already how he was feeling. The voice of Allen was strict and strong, almost tired. It was the kind of voice he would use for his co-workers mostly to those that didn’t know how to write a report according to his requirements. But the few times he used that tone in his house, Dorian knew there was something wrong.

“Was there a problem that I caused because of my action?” Dorian sincerely asked with a worried expression. 

The puppy dog eyes. No, he wasn’t going to fall for it. He is a man with dignity, damn it. 

“Yes.” Allen said strictly making the android a bit stressed. “I didn’t like it, Dorian.”

“I see.” Dorian casted his gaze to the floor, his eyes looking around for an explanation. “Then... it was my mistake. I thought you would like to receive wishes on your special day, Richard.”

“I do, believe me but...” Allen sighed as he sat down on the chair and, carefully avoided the mess of flour on it, placed his arms on the table. “I don’t like fake people. I’m not friends with everyone at the station and many of them aren’t exactly fond of how I run things. But today everyone was stopping me to wish me happy birthday. They didn’t mean it.” Dorian held his own hands and looked down.

“My apologies. Then I shall cancel the invitations I sent.”

“The- what?”

Allen’s eyes were wide as he looked at his lover to repeat what he said. Its not that he didn’t hear it the first time but hoping he heard it wrong. Dorian shifted and played with the hems of his shirt, a habit of his when he’s embarrassed. 

“I invited some people from the station over to the bar to celebrate your birthday, Captain Allen.”

“Oh... no, wait, Dorian.”

The man didn’t hesitate to stand up and came close to his lover. He knew that Dorian will call only resort to calling him ‘captain’, as before the revolution happened, when he felt down or felt guilty. And some other formal reasons, or in bed. But this time was because the tone Allen used.

“Please forgive me, Captain.” the android met his gaze but his eyes only reflected sadness. “I will fix it in a second. I shall inform that the party is cancelled.” Dorian was about to leave the kitchen when Allen stopped him. 

“Dorian, listen.” Allen sighed as he held his arm. “It is now your fault. You wanted to do something nice, I understand that. And you don’t have to cancel everything. Of course, I have some that I could call as friends. Drinking buddies at the bar like Hank and Chris. Chen, who always takes coffee breaks with me. Heck even the asshole, Gavin wasn’t an asshole 24/7. You did good, my beautiful.” The Captain cupped Dorian’s face and kiss his forehead then gave a chaste kiss on his lips. “Just be careful next time, ok?”

Dorian smiled at the gesture. He held Richard’s hands. Richard returned the smile before giving him another kiss.

“Now, will you tell me why the whole kitchen is a mess?” he asked without removing his hands from his face.

“I was sending the invitations, sending a message to Mikael while baking your cake.” the android laughed. “Looks like I was doing too much tasks and for a second my system was too preoccupied and didn’t react when the strawberry jam fell.”

“Cake?” The human asked. He didn’t see a cake in sight, other than the ingredients on the table and floor. 

Not many people knew that _THE_ Richard Allen, captain of the Detroit SWAT Team, had a sweet tooth. He looked interested at the mention of cake and didn’t hide his smile. A smile like a kid in the moment to receive... well, his birthday cake. His love for candies was so much that Dorian would place some in secret in his jacket pockets or in his backpack. Even leaving some in his office whenever he visits as well as hiding them from him after too much intake of sugar from his calculation. 

“Ice cream cake with berries, cream and melted chocolate. But it needs time to freeze and didn’t think you would come home early today.” The android explained. “I also prepared some fettuccine alfredo with bacon and bought a bottle of wine. Chardonnay.” Allen looked very pleased as his eyes opened widely. “I can guess I did correctly in that.”

“Well I’ll be damned. Aren’t you the perfect boyfriend?”, The Captain kissed him again and gave a warm hug. He then rewarded the android with a brief squeeze of his ass. “First, let’s get some cleaning done. A clean kitchen, delicious dinner, a nice shower then party at the bar?”

“A shower together. I like that idea.” Dorian nodded.

Even if what he tried to do wasn’t as he expected it to be, the AP700 was happy to know at least he could fix most of it. They began to clean around. Dorian put on some clean pants and Allen talked about his day. He laughed that somehow some people at the station even forgot his name when wishing him. And then Dorian realized something his boyfriend said before.

“By the way, you said your friends knew about your birthday.” Dorian said as he finished cleaning the oven. “But Mikael, the one you call Nines, didn’t know. Neither Connor or Hank.”

“Dorian, they are your friends. Not exactly mine. Hank’s too old to remember much.”

“Oh, yes, I see.” Dorian chuckled. “But Nines needed to know about your birthday.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?”

The sound of the house bell rang in that moment. The android quickly did a gesture with his hand to let Richard know he would answer and walked straight to the door.

The voices were recognizable, both of them. While Dorian and Mikael were outside, Connor walked inside with a big smile and some kind of blue blush on his face as he was excited and too happy for something. Allen didn’t want to ask, he just looked at him as he finished washing the dishes.

“Hello again, captain.” Allen just nodded his head. “I heard you cancelled the small reunion you were doing at the bar. It is quite unfortunate but understandable as you might prefer a private day with your beloved, and I wouldn’t recommend taking Hank to a bar. We are balancing his alcohol intake to something healthier.”

“Bravo, I guess.” Allen scoffed, knowing that they received the cancellation but hopefully Hank would say something to hide it.

“Did you open my gift?” Connor smiled. “Oh, it is a gift from us three, and if you wish to count Sumo as well, but I chose it.” There was a hint of pride in his tone and frankly, Allen was amused. 

“I hadn’t but I will open it and something tells me that Dorian will tell you how I react.” Allen crossed his arms as he leaned over the sink, trying to guess what he and the other two androids were doing at the other side of the wall.

“By the way, Captain. Do you like dogs?”

“Who doesn’t? Apart from that thing called Gavin.”

Connor had a blank stare trying to figure out whether it was a joke or to be taken seriously. After a fee seconds he snorted. 

“Very funny, captain. Referring to Gavin as a dog. I can see it.” Connor chuckled. “Well, I wanted to be sure. That’s all.”

Richard didn’t quite catch what Connor implied and was about to ask when the other RK model entered with a simple hello and stood next to his brother while making space for another android. Dorian then joined the two. 

“Happy birthday, Richard.” the android smiled as he showed himself, holding a small Pitbull puppy in his arms.

It was white with part of the body grey, one of the eyes and neck had spots of the same colour. Its tail moving incredible fast even if it was small enough to be held in the hands of the android. Mikael still had a blank expression but Connor was smiling so widely that if he was human it would hurt. Allen was surprised seeing his lover bringing a dog but more when Dorian left the pup on the floor and began to walk around to sniff the RK models, whom were closer.

“What’s this?” the only human in the apartment asked with big eyes, pointing at the dog.

Dorian was surprised by the question which was noticed by Mikael as he scanned the android and found out that Dorian’s stress level had risen. 

“It is a Pitbull, Captain.” the android RK900 answered on behalf. “It is a female and is estimated about one or two months old and...”

“Is she... mine?”

None of the androids could guess the change of tone from the human from a serious demeanour to being gentle. Also noting how quickly Allen came close to getting on his knees. He looked surprised but happy.

“Yes, Richard. This is your gift” Dorian smiled, coming close as well.

“She is so cute!” Allen didn’t wait any longer to hold the dog that already was walking towards him. “She’s really mine now?” he stood up with a big smile and playing with the puppy in his arms. “Oh, god, she is so adorable.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Connor couldn’t resist any longer and approached to pet her as well. 

“Last week my partner and I arrested a man who used to have dog fights.” explained Mikael, still serious but with a slight smile. “He had dogs in cages and a box of puppies. I was looking for homes for them to stay and, because I sent the pictures and information to all the androids I knew, Dorian told me he wanted this one.”

Allen listened but was more focused on the puppy and how she began to lick his face over and over, almost ignoring that Connor was trying to catch her attention.

“Thank you, she is so beautiful.”

“I hope she will be happy here.” Connor said as he took a few steps back. “Hank doesn’t let me to have another pet. He said it’s enough with Sumo and the two cats. But I’m glad you liked her.” He approached the puppy again quickly hug and kiss the dog on her head. “We should go now, but happy birthday once again, Captain Allen.”

“Have fun with her.” Mikael smiled, this time wider as his hand touched the dog to which she responded with a bark and was close to biting Mikael’s finger. “Fierce little one. Anyway, enjoy your evening, Captain. Dorian? Talk to you later.”

The android followed them to the door to close it, not without Connor saying good bye again, mostly to the dog. When Dorian came back to the kitchen, Allen was already hugging and kissing the dog, receiving licks here and there. He looked so happy and with no trace of tiredness. 

“How did you know?” he asked quickly, coming close to Dorian to hold him close and kiss him. “Look at you! What an adorable girl!”

“I wasn’t sure what to give you as gift, hunny. I decided to examine your social media and I found out you had a dog like this when you were a kid, right?” Dorian smiled as his fingers were licked and bit by the excitable puppy. “When Mikael sent me the picture, she looked exactly like the one you used to have so I thought it was a good idea.”

“Maybe the apartment is too small for her.” Allen said sadly.

“I will walk her daily. I even downloaded a guide to train dogs and I will try my best to train her. If you like her, you should keep her.”

“Yes, of course!” he recovered his smile again. “I need to name her too. And I think I know what it will be.” Allen left the dog on Dorian’s arm to then hold his shoulder and, as if he was talking with a child, came close to the dog. “Your name will be Luna. You look like the moon and today it was a full moon.”

“Yesterday was the full moon. Today was just 98% visible.” Dorian said, just to receive a weird look from Allen. “I may consider it a full moon then.”

“Smartass android.” the Captain laughed as he came close for another hug and kiss him over and over. “Thank you, my love. Not just a good birthday and gift, but... a whole year with me.”

“A whole year?”

“Well, you know what I mean. Four years, but as my handsome boyfriend.”

“Of course, before I was just a handsome android.” Dorian chuckled to kiss his cheek and hugged him back. “Happy Birthday, Captain Allen.”


End file.
